En mis venas
by Honeyes
Summary: Serie de viñetas, one-shot, drabbles, inspirados en la temática del mes del SasuHina.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Trampolín

 _Boing, boing, boing._

Sasuke la miraba saltar en la estúpida cama elástica que Naruto había arrendado por el día, a su lado Sakura ebria le seguía el juego de dar se saltitos por todos lados riéndose de quien sabe qué. Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza una vez más, aún era el único que mantenía la cordura en aquella celebración.

Naruto gritaba en algún lado que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, a pesar de solo cumplir 20 años, y que ningún otro lo podría superar. Lo podía oír, porque literalmente estaba frente a él sentado, Kiba a su lado no valía literalmente nada, estaba en un estado vegetal. Volvió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás solo para verla.

Hinata seguía en lo suyo, en un estado de hiperventilación total, y a Sasuke ese movimiento – saltar, impulsar, saltar, impulsar – le hacía replantearse porque no estaba aún borracho. Hinata había llegado con unos jeans sumamente ajustados, lo sabía porque su trasero estaba totalmente redondeado, y la blusa negra pero transparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Poco, pero lo suficiente como fantasear con ella.

-Hey, teme. Déjate de mirar a Hina-chan como un baboso – canturreo a su lado Naruto, tan borracho que su aliento era literalmente todo el vino que había podido servirse y que aún seguía bebiendo.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, dobe – chasqueo la lengua antes de tomarse lo que quedaba de cerveza de un solo trago.

Camino hacia Hinata quien seguía sola esta vez, a Sakura le habían venido unas ganas de vomitar horrible así que corrió al baño – o arbusto – más cercano. Hinata parecía una pequeña niña y el un pervertido porque no podía despegar los ojos de su trasero rebotando una y otra vez, el alcohol ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo.

-Hyuga – anuncio una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella.

Hinata paro de golpe y lanzo una melodiosa risa de felicidad, se acercó hacia la orilla y estiro las manos hacia él. Al parecer la Hyuga estaba en estado de ebriedad, uniéndose al grupo, y a él como el ultimo _casi sobrio_ de aquella fiesta.

-Venga Uchiha-san, salte conmigo – su voz se oía casi igual que siempre pero un poco más alta que de costumbre.

Sasuke haciendo caso omiso a su consciencia se quitó los zapatos y trepo rápidamente hacia la tela elasticada. Hinata le tomo las manos, en su momento de osadía, y comenzó a saltar una vez más, pero esta vez con él. Quien lo viera, ojalá y todos estuviesen lo suficiente borrachos como para olvidar esta humillación solo para acercarse a la chica que le gustaba.

 _"Maldito trampolín, maldito Naruto"_ pensó mirando hacia el cielo y luego cuando volvió a posar la mirada en Hinata solo pudo pensar _"maldito trasero"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se habían detenido, Hinata totalmente colorada y la fiesta ya completamente muerta. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta que se habían quedado solos. Al parecer todos se había ido a su casa, o a acostar en el living. Se le había pasado la poca borrachera saltando y a Hinata también, por lo que veía, porque se encontraba un poco mejor.

-Pronto amanecerá – comentó la chica rompiendo el silencio. Estaba sentada a lo indio en el centro del trampolín mirando el bosque que rodeaba la casa de Naruto.

-Podríamos esperar la salida del sol – sugirió, le gustaban los amaneceres y suponía que esa podría ser su oportunidad para enternecer el corazón de Hinata y hacer su jugada.

-Vale, pero iré a buscar una manta porque está empezando a enfriar un poco.

Y claro que enfriaba, mientras saltaba se habían quitado la chaqueta y aunque el otoño estaba resultando un poco más caluroso que de costumbre, el golpe de calor comenzaba a bajar después de tanto ejercicio. Hinata volvió con una frazada que le había encontrada tirada en el living.

-Sakura estaba tirada con Naruto – comentó una vez que se estiraba junto a Sasuke mirando las estrellas – pensé que a ella de verdad no le gustaba.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pensaba que Sakura aún seguía enamorada de él – u obsesionada, que era lo mismo - pero le agrado que el dobe por fin fuese correspondido después de varios años enamorado de la pelirosa.

-¿Y a ti te sigue gustando? – vio a Hinata enrojecer, sabia de ante mano que Hinata estaba enamorado de él desde que eran pequeños.

-En realidad, me ha dejado de gustar desde que entre a la universidad – suspiró, Sasuke escondió la media sonrisa que aquella confesión le provocó.

-¿Y yo te podría gustar? – pregunto atrevidamente, claramente si le decía que no le echaría la culpa a la inexistente presencia de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Hinata elevo las cejas sorprendida y lo miro sorprendida. No esperaba aquella pregunta porque pensaba que el Uchiha tenía otros intereses en mujeres, mujeres más acordes al carácter de Ino o de Karin.

-Nunca pensé que tendría oportunidad contigo – confesó nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban ansiosas a la próxima pregunta del azabache, un nudo se instaló en su estómago y se tensó.

"Perdiste, dobe" pensó antes de rodar para quedar sobre su estómago, mucho más cerca de Hinata sintiendo el aire caliente chocar con su barbilla. La miro a los ojos y los vio brillar, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para formular algo más. Acerco su cara lentamente hasta que la beso, un beso lento y ciertamente, lleno de incertidumbre. Hizo una pausa para mirarla y asegurarse de que podía continuar.

-¿Puedo…? – Hinata asintió antes de que el pudiera continuar. Se armó de valor y se irguió un poco para alcanzar sus labios con los suyos. Por primera vez quería continuar algo que le parecía excesivo para su persona, tener un pequeño flirteo con Sasuke Uchiha no le haría mal después de todo.

.

.

.

Se acomodó los jeans nuevamente, se aliso el pelo con los dedos y la volvió a meter la blusa dentro del pantalón. Lo habían hecho en el trampolín y se sentía tan rejuvenecida, tan animada. Sasuke la miraba sonriente, después de acomodarse lo suyo igualmente, nunca se había fijado detenidamente en su sonrisa y al parecer era como todas decían: excesivamente sensual.

-¿Mas tarde tienes algo que hacer? – sacándola de sus cavilaciones, la voz de Sasuke le pareció aún más sensual después de los jadeos y gruñidos oídos hace como media hora.

-Eh – dudo nerviosa, primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto – ciertamente… no.

-Vale, a las ocho estaría bien – Hinata lo seguía mirando sorprendida, pensaba que aquello sería algo del momento – ¿Te parece?

Aguardo en silencio, apoyada en la barandilla del trampolín. No sabía que decir, sí, no, muchas respuestas y preguntas se le venían a la mente, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Sasuke se le acerco nuevamente, la acorralo y le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez más calmado, pero igual de pasional que los anteriores.

-Podríamos arrendar de nuevo esta cosa – la cara de Hinata enrojeció un montón, quiso decir algo, pero solo abría la boca y la cerraba sin saber que hacer realmente. Sasuke se carcajeo sensualmente nuevamente antes de besarla de nueva cuenta.

"Bendito trampolín" pensaron al mismo tiempo que el calor corporal de ambos volvía a subir, esta vez sin necesidad de ponerse a saltar.


End file.
